


Bite Me

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Implied Violence, M/M, Mention of guns, Miscommunication, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, attempted self defense, flirtation, mention of condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The Reader was tired of running from Zsasz and decided to go out fighting, Victor has other ideas.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request written for a friend. I did my best to keep it as a gender-neutral fic when I originally wrote it. Hopefully, it came across that way.

         You were tired of running, he was going to catch you. Victor Zsasz never stops until the job is complete or the hit is canceled, but even then a few ‘accidents’ have been known to happen on occasion. Staying in one spot was not an option, but the adrenaline was waning and you were ready to collapse, there was nowhere to go he wouldn’t find you. Fuck it you thought to yourself, I’ve still got a knife, guess going out fighting is a good way to die.

         “Found you.” Victor’s voice was a bit too cheerful for comfort. “What are you going to do with the knife?” Fuck, you can’t see where he is, but he can see you.

 

       “Just come out and fight me already.” You heard the sound behind you but you were too late to react. Victor slipped an arm around your waist pulling you into his body, grabbing your hair with his free hand, Victor gave your head a hard yank to the side. You let out a scream as he bit your neck hard. You brought up your arm in hopes of stabbing him in the face, unfortunately, he anticipated you trying that.

         Victor released your hair and grabbed your wrist tightening his grip until you dropped the knife. “That’s not nice at all, sweetness.” Victor’s voice held no hint of malice, it was actually pleasant. You felt him lick the bite he gave you, “I broke the skin, mmm… you taste good.” He started nuzzling your neck, why the hell is he doing this to me.

         A thought flashed through your mind, oh good grief is he… “Zsasz.”

         He had let go of your wrist so he could run his fingers through your hair. “Mmm… call me Victor, (y/n).” You didn’t mean to moan as he started kissing your neck.

         “Victor. What the hell is this?”

         “What does it feel like?” He purred as he ground his crotch against your rear.

         “I don’t like to tell people how to do their job, but this isn’t how you complete a hit Zsa… Victor.” you squeaked out his name as he started to unbutton your pants.

         “The hit was called off an hour after I first shot at you, sweetness.”

         “Then why the hell have you been chasing after me?” You grabbed his hand as he tried to untuck your shirt. You whimpered as he tugged on your earlobe gently with his teeth.

         “I thought you were playing hard to get and I love a good chase.” Victor chuckled softly, the vibration of his voice against your skin causing shivers. “You’ve been such a flirt the whole time.”

          Clearly, he was out of his mind, “I was running for my life, I was most definitely not flirting with you.”

          He managed to get your shirt untucked despite your efforts to hold his hand back. “There was a lot of winking going on. While you were shooting at me.”

         You let out a groan of frustration, you knew it would be pointless explaining that your eyes get twitching when firing guns. You were pretty sure Victor would just ignore your explanation. And your body’s reactions to his touch weren’t dissuading him. “You fucking bit me, asshole.”

          “You said to come out and bite me, thought you were done flirting.”

          “Clean your ears, I said fight me, idiot.”

          “Oh, thought you said bite me. I just thought that’s what you’re into.” Victor chuckled, as you sighed in exasperation. “Are you ready to play with me now, (y/n)?” He ground into you once more. You decided having sex with Victor is preferable to being killed, tortured, or maimed by him.

          You managed to turn around to look at him, he moved in to kiss you, but you put your hand on his chest, “You better have condoms, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't be shy let me know.


End file.
